


Love You. Both of You.

by Kylia



Series: Triune-Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Multi, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/pseuds/Kylia
Summary: A happy slice of domesticity for Amy Madison with her girlfriends.





	Love You. Both of You.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> I have plans to write the fic that covers how Buffy, Faith and Amy end up dating together and whatnot, and it is mostly mapped out. This takes place after that fic. Timeline wise, it takes place a little over a year and a half, give or take, after the end of BtVS Season 7.

Amy was just finishing pouring the brownie-mix into the baking pan when she heard the front door of the house she shared with Faith and Buffy open. She heard Buffy kick off her shoes in the vestibule and walk into the kitchen.

“Amy!” Buffy said happily, walking over to her. Amy set the bowl down as Buffy approached - the blonde slayer wrapped her arms around Amy’s waist and spun her around a bit so they were face to face. Buffy pushed herself up to catch Amy’s lips with her own, and Amy felt the blonde Slayer put her arms around her waist. Amy returned the hug and the kiss immediately, trying to make it last longer than that quick greeting that Buffy intended, but the Slayer pulled back after a moment.

“I thought you’d be in class. Doesn’t it start at four thirty?”

“Teacher sent an email to everyone saying they were sick, so they were cancelling class. Decided to make brownies instead.” Amy explained. Buffy had offered to talk Giles into paying for her to go to real college, instead of community college, but honestly, Amy liked the time to herself that she had taking classes part time, now that her only job was helping her girlfriends with Hellmouth duty.

And she didn’t want to overwhelm herself. She knew how fine her own control was at this point… she didn’t want to risk snapping again.

“Not that I’m objecting, but didn’t you make brownies like, two days ago?” Buffy asked, walking over to the mixing spoon and starting to lick it. Amy rolled her eyes. At least Faith wasn’t in the room to argue with Buffy over who got to lick the spoon.

“Yeah, and at the rate you two go through them, we’re almost out again.” Amy said, wagging a finger at Buffy. “How many did you take with you to college today?” Buffy hadn’t finished her time at UC Sunnydale,  and so, since settling in on the Cleveland Hellmouth, she had resumed college full-time.

Buffy lowered the spoon and looked to the side a little, “Just a couple…”

“You took five, Buffy.” Amy said with a smirk.

“You’re just jealous of our Slayer metabolism,” Buffy said firmly.

“Well, yeah, duh,” Amy confirmed. “I can’t eat five brownies in one go and not gain weight. If I let her, Faith would eat the entire batch all by herself.” Amy put an oven-mitt on and placed the baking pan onto the oven rack.

“Where is Faith anyway? I always have to fight her to lick the spoon.” Buffy looked around. “What, did you two have fun without me and she taking a nap?” Buffy pouted, “You know I don’t like it when you guys have fun without me.”

“And Faith doesn’t like it when you and I have fun without her and I don’t like it when you guys have fun without me,” Amy replied with a chuckle as she started to put things away. Except none of that was really true. Yes, their preferred method of ‘fun’ was all three of them together, but if the third wasn’t available, the other two didn’t have to remain celibate. It had taken a while for their… unusual relationship to get there, but it had.

“Anyway,” Amy went on, to answer Buffy’s question, “Faith’s in the living room on her PlayStation. Something about beating her best time or something. She hung around in the kitchen when I started to cook, but left after I told her I wasn’t going to cook in just an apron.” Buffy burst into giggles, almost dropping the spoon.

“Well, you did that one time,” Faith said from the other doorway, the one that led into the living room.  

“Yeah, for your birthday. And if you want me to on your next birthday, I will again,” Amy said, as Faith gave Buffy a quick 'hello’ kiss like the one Buffy had given her minutes before. But as she pulled back, Buffy held onto the spoon, firmly.

“You were too late.” Buffy said, yanking it out of Faith’s grasp with a smirk of her own.

“Oh, come on, B, you can’t just not share!” Faith said. Amy leaned back against the counter and watched as Buffy slowly and deliberately brought the spoon up to her lips and gave the last bit of brownie batter on it a long, slow lick, like something out of a porno.

“Do I need to give you and the spoon a room,” Amy asked, and Buffy just turned her head a little and stuck out her tongue at Amy. Buffy put the mix-less spoon back into the bowl, and then Amy watched as Faith essentially attacked Buffy’s lips, apparently determined to get some of the batter.

* * *

As was often the case with the three of them, one thing had led to another, and the three of them had ended up fucking in the kitchen before moving things to the bed. When Faith’s hand had started to work it’s way underneath her shirt, Amy had barely had the presence of mind to cast a quirk charm to make the oven turn off completely once the brownies were done. She didn’t want them to be distracted by, you know, a fire going off.

Once the three of them got started… well…

There was a reason Amy felt both deliciously sore and completely boneless as she lay in the bed between her girlfriends.

“I love you. Both of you.” Amy said softly, then frowned a little as her eyes started to droop. “Don’t wanna fall asleep.” But she was… oh goddess, they had really worn her out this time… not that she hadn’t been just as - if not more - enthusiastic the whole time…

“Love you too.” Faith replied just as quietly, and Amy let out a low sigh as she felt Faith’s hand reach

over and gently run through her hair. Then she felt Buffy’s arms go around her waist as the blonde started to spoon her. Without even realizing it, Amy snuggled a little into her girlfriend’s grip, feeling Buffy rest her chin on Amy’s shoulder.

“Love you both.” Buffy added, sounding the most awake of all of them. Where the blonde got her endless bounds of energy, Amy would never know. Amy’s eyes slipped closed again and this time she didn’t force them back open. She didn’t want to sleep but… she was tired and Buffy’s arms around her felt so nice… and Faith’s hand in her hair…

Amy let out another contented sigh.

“I think Amy’s ready for a nap,” Faith observed, moving in closer to her - after a moment, she felt Faith’s hand leave her hair and then Faith pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “I think we broke her.” She could hear the smirk in Faith’s voice.

Not opening her eyes, Amy stuck her tongue out at Faith. “Just for that, I’m picking a Disney Movie for us to watch.” Before she could stop it, Amy’s mouth opened and she let out a long yawn. “After the nap.”

“Hey, it’s your turn.” Faith acknowledged, letting a small yawn of her own. “And now you’re making me tired.” Faith came in close to Amy, their noses almost toucing and let one hand tangle in Amy’s hair, reaching up the other to the clasp to the collar on Amy’s neck.

“No,” Amy said immediately. She didn’t want it off. Not right now. She… she felt safe right now. Safe and loved and contented… at peace. She did a lot, when she was around one or both of the women she loved, but the collar amplified all of them. “Not… not yet.” She managed to clarify, probably only half-coherent as tiredness made its way into her voice as well.

“Alright.” Faith said, then kissed her, and then Amy felt Buffy’s lips on her neck for a moment. Both kisses were light, soft. As Faith pulled the sheets over the three of them, Amy drifted off to sleep.


End file.
